tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Tiyana Natiya
Tiyana Natiya is an intelligent and young elf and time mage from Sanae, Folsworth Woods. She means to find a cure for the Blood Fever. She lost her hand in the battle of the Ruined Kingdom. After being captured by the Nightstalkers she became addicted to White Remon but was taken to Libaterra by Lirado Qavennurrie. She is currently carrying Briss Phoenixheart's unborn child and staying with Dark Elves in Trinity Gask. Biography Early Years Tiyana lived in Sanae with her strong, traditional elvish family. She started learned Time Magic when she was 25, and she was sent to Etruria to finish her training. Her family was infected with the Blood Fever after the Cataclysm. She opted to travel the world and find a cure, but her family insisted that all elves belong in the forest. When she said she was going anyway, they shunned her out of the family name. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception Tiyana tried to mug Briss Phoenixheart but instead ended up travelling to Maar Sul City with him. She spent a night with him then he left and did not tell her why. Briss gave her a ring that enhanced her magical properties slightly. A half-elf walked by her and thought she had been cured of her Blood Fever. This sparked the Totenkopfs' interests. Echoes of War Two Totenkopfs attempted to kill Tiyana at the inn but Briss' brother Sajon Phoenixheart helped her escape. On her escape route to Remon she was intercepted by a third Totenkopf. As the assassin attempted to transport her to a a prison, Tiyana prepared her own teleportation spell but because of lack of preparation time she was unable to choose a destination. Tiyana ended up teleporting herself to the Ruined Kingdom, not far from where she fought the third assassin. She met up with King Marcus Sarillius's second rescue group lead by the mage Dieter von Waldheim. The team eventually went into the temple following Axikasha Keiran's group and joined the battle against the Totenkopfs. Tiyana cast haste on the people Waldheim told her to and slowed some Totenkopfs. Before she could gain more energy to continue, a Totenkopf violenty attacked her, ripping her hand off to retrieve the ring Briss gave her. After the battle, she decided to keep travelling with Ax's party. A Crimson Dawn Tiyana travelled with Ax's group to Maar Sul City. At the ball of the Maar Sulais citadel she was captured by the Nightstalkers who took her to their lair and began using her as the test prostitute. The business looked successful and other girls were brought in for work. Within two days, Tiyana became addicted to White Remon. She made a decision that she would not tell Briss that she held his unborn child because she thought it was surely tainted by the men who had used her and the drugs she was taking. Tears of the Sun Tiyana was given power over the other prostitutes and went about normal Nightstalker life managing her girls. She was promoted to the Nighstalkers' Inner Circle. The Winds of Wrath Tiyana was called by the Nightstalkers inner circle to organise a plan to turn the tables on the Mathesons who currently had the upper hand over them. Tiyana then accompanied the Nighstalker leader Nivek Cheavin to a place where they would meet Koryaksky Matheson. Things turned sour when SAVAGE personnel appeared and Koryaksky doublecrossed the Nighstalkers. Confused by this gang war, Tiyana soon found herself in the company of Detective-Lieutenant Arthur Fonzarelli who led her away from the chaotic battle that began on the streets of Maar Sul City. Sowing Season Arthur Fonzarelli led Tiyana to the office of Lieutenant X but once Fonzie had left, Tiyana found herself in the middle of a brutal gang war as the Nighstalkers and a group of thugs led by Koryaksky Matheson attacked. Lieutenant X eventually revealed his true identity to Tiyana, and the two teleported to safety before either of the two gangs could capture them. The real identity of Lieutenant X was Lirado Qavennurrie, a dark elf sent to find her. She travelled with him to Trinity Gask in Libaterra where she met with the dark elf lord Kamelith and joined them. Aliases and Nicknames ; Head Pros : Tiyana's rank while she was in the Nighstalkers gang. ; Tiyana : What her loved ones call her. ; Time Mage : Tiyana's formal title. Appearance Blonde hair, 5'8", slender. Wears a black cloak over her clothes to conceal herself. She is quite sheltered with her body. Left hand was ripped off by a Totenkopf and is covered by her robe. Athletic. Personality and Traits Aggressive at strangers, flirty and sneaky sometimes. She's passionate about whatever it is she's doing. Self-abosorbed. Tiyana does have a deep nurturing attitude to those she cares about, evident in her quest to cure the Blood Fever and save her people. Powers and Abilities Fully capable of using Time Magic to an above average extent. Has moderable ability with the elvish longbow, can use a gladius but not very well and even worse skill with her casting pole. Lacks physical fighting ability but can create advantages and disadvantages with her time spells. Relationships Briss Phoenixheart Although Briss and Tiyana started off in rather hostile terms, they eventually ended up sleeping together for one night. It is unknown whether this one-night stand will affect their relationship further. She is pregnant with his unborn child but did not tell him. When Briss and Tiyana reunited in Trinity Gask, she revealed to him what had occured with the Nightstalkers in Maar Sul? and that the child within her is his. Tiyana and Briss are on caring terms with each other although their world views may differ. Lirado Qavennurrie Tiyana has only recently met Lirado and has found out that Lirado has a special interest in her. Both of them are time mages, but Tiyana is as of yet unsure how much she can trust the mysterious Lirado and wonders whether Lirado is more than meets the eye. Nivek Cheavin Nivek originally used Tiyana as a test prostitute but eventually promoted her to a head prostitute and even gave her a place in his Inner Circle. Tiyana seemed content as she was addicted to White Remon and did not want to cause any trouble for herself or her child. See also *Briss Phoenixheart *Lirado Qavennurrie *Nivek Cheavin Category:Characters Category:Dark Elves Category:Elves Category:Remon Category:Third Age